Prisoner 1314215
On a stormy night, an inmate named simply "Prisoner 1314215" was transferred to Maryland State Prison. while the officers were escorting the individual through the prison check points, several sudden beeping noises could be heard. They could be described as electrical shocks running through the cameras and other security devices. The masked character was extremely tall, wide shoulders connected to his meaty neck. he said nothing, while staring at the cracked tile floor leading into the penitentiary. the officers barely were able to grip his large biceps, to lead him into the final checkout. the lanky officer let go of the masked man's arm and walked towards to the receptionist, grabbing the pen. He wrote on the forum, leaving most of the page blank due to the mysterious circumstances of the prisoner. he finished the report on the man, before gripping the large figures arm, gesturing to the other officer to lead the man away. as soon as the inmates of the prison saw the large man they began shouting many threats of mutilation or bodily harm. The large man did not respond, eventually being lead to his cell. the officers starred at the cell. It had most of the paint chipped off the walls, the small runty man with a beanie looked upwards. Hearing the cell door lock, he mumbled "Oh God!'. the large man sat on the bed, he began to touch the large black bag covering his visage. trying to tear it off. the skullcap wearing man began to nervously look at the large man's hidden face. then started to stare downwards to his arm, a skull tattoo missing it's lower jaw was visible in black ink, he could tell he wasn't dealing with a first timer. the man suddenly stop all motion, then shortly after he stood up. he walked to the exposed concrete, he began to slam his fist upon the concrete. Cracking it in several places, the man did this until the wall collapsed revealing pipes and corner stones, tearing those out. he slid through a newly created hole into the darkness, the man while scared, was not alarmed. he fell asleep on his bed, "in his dreams he found himself wandering in a forest, walking across miles and miles. until he discovered something disturbing, he found a hand sticking out of the dirt, seemingly have been buried by a unknown assailant. the hand grabbed at his foot, he kicked it off and began to run." He woke up to the sounds of shattering glass, and sirens blaring. opening his eyes he could tell he was in darkness. he stood still as he could hear footsteps enclosing, multiple officers yelling orders at a unknown person. they shouted for him to freeze, before hearing the sound of a shotgun cocking. the shotgun holder cried out in pain, he yelled out "HE'S GOT MY LEG." the flesh could be heard being stretched and torn, he began to cry in agony as the footsteps began to get quieter and quieter. going back to sleep, he stayed the way for a couple hours. he woke up to a quiet empty jail cell, with the hole from the masked man's escape still visible. he stood up from his bed, walking towards the open door. he looked around, he froze up. he saw blood splatters and stains coating the walls and floor, he began to walk backwards into his room, he slowly looked at the empty destroyed bit of the wall. the hole lead to several pipes before a vent placed several feet above the pipes. the cover was hanging off bend, clearly being ripped off. jumping up and climbing through the vent hole, he crawled through the dark shaft, which was extremely long, he crawled until he saw light hit his face, grabbing the edge and leading out, he found himself on the outside of the prisons walls. he looked around then ran into the nearby forest. PRISONER 1314215 HAS NEVER BEEN LOCATED AFTER HE WAS FOUND MISSING FROM HIS CELL. IF YOU SEE A MAN WHO MATCHES THIS DESCRIPTION, CONTACT AUTHORITIES. Category:Trollpasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Blood Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG